Hero
by lily4
Summary: A songfic about the song 'Hero' by Mariah Carey. It's been a long time since I wrote a songfic but I'll try to write more of them. Read it please!!! PLEASE!!!


Hey people!  
  
It's been a long time since I did a songfic, but this one's sad so you're warned.  
It's not like the ones I usually write. Why? WHY? (sorry) It's just that  
Valentine's day is coming and I'm always ALWAYS in a bad mood at this time of  
the year. I'm crying every single day and that's it. But you don't want to know  
so I'll start the songfic.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was chasing a clow cards when suddenly the lights went off.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." He replied  
  
"Where's the clow card now" Sakura asked then  
  
"We've lost it. Let's find the reason why all the light went out and then we'll  
find the clow cards. We do not have anything else to do." he said  
  
"Another great adventure for my kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said  
  
They were the cardcapting four: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling.  
Suddenly, a beast came out of nowhere and attacked Meiling. Sakura and   
Syaoran tried their best with magic and all they could to save her but it was   
already too late. Meiling was dead. And they were really scared, even Syaoran.  
  
"Let's clean up that mess before another person dies..." He said.   
  
They were all really sad about Meiling's departure but they didn't had the time  
tocry on her fate or else they will be joining her soon. Too soon.  
  
"I think I know where to go! I feel it!" Sakura said  
  
"Let's hurry then..." Syaoran replied  
  
"It's this way" She said, pointing at the bridge.  
  
They ran 'till they reached the bridge edge. Nobody was in sight, just a weird  
shadow on the floor. The shadow then started moving and transformed into an  
evil sorceress.  
  
"Ah! The daughter of Clow Reed himself. You'll soon be joining your stupid friend  
my poor little cherry blossom. You have no chances against me! Hahaha!" The  
sorceress said evilly.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this!" Sakura said  
  
"You can't kill her or else you'll have to kill me first!" Syaoran said  
  
"Oh! What a nice guy. Too bad you'll die and he'll live with the pain of you dead!  
Hahaha!" The sorceress said.  
  
Then, she made a big glass all around Syaoran. He was trapped. He tried magic  
but it was no use in this thing. Even his sword couldn't do anything. He  
couldn't even call lightning from there because of a special chant the sorceress  
had say.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called.  
  
"Will you surrender now?" The sorceress said "If you surrender, I'll kill you  
and take you all your magical powers but your friends will live. It's a good  
deal if I say for myself. Two life against one..."  
  
"Never!" Sakura said.  
  
"So Mommy-girly, do you want to die because of her?" She asked, putting a hand   
on Tomoyo's head and guiding her to the bridge's side, nearly dropping her in   
the water.  
  
"Your best friend or you?" The sorceress said with an evil grin.  
  
Sakura was about to say yes when Tomoyo yelled:  
  
"Never! Sakura-chan, live your life with Syaoran and be happy! And you old  
witch, if I go down, I'm taking you with me"  
  
With that Tomoyo jumped out of the bridge pulling the sorceress with her. They  
reached the water only 10 seconds later, and they were dead.  
  
By this time, Syaoran was released and he reached a crying Sakura.  
  
"Why? Why does she have to save our lifes by killing herself?" Sakura said   
crying and crying and crying.  
  
"I think she didn't mind about herself as long as you were alive, healthy and  
happy Sakura." Syaoran said  
  
And Sakura add between two sobs: "I'll never foget her, Never..."   
  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
How did you liked it?   
  
I like the song 'Hero' by 'Mariah Carey'.  
  
I'm wanting to tell you one thing, Val. It doesn't matter if I call you 'Val'  
or 'Flower' or anything else because you're my best friend and I would have  
do the same as Tomoyo did for Sakura, for you. 


End file.
